The invention pertains to an installation piece, i.e., a bearing housing for supporting a roll in a roll housing of a rolling stand. The rolling stand comprises a main bore to hold the journal of the roll. The installation piece comprises an inlet for supplying lubricant, typically under pressure, to the interior of the installation piece and an outlet for carrying the lubricant back out of the installation piece. The lubricant serves to lubricate the roll neck bearing during the rolling of stock such as slabs.
The installation piece can be provided with a pump device for conveying the lubricant flowing back from the installation piece through the return. Such a pump device will then comprise a housing, an inlet channel, and an outlet channel, wherein the inlet channel in the pump device communicates fluidically with the inlet in the installation piece, and the outlet channel in the pump device communicates fluidically with the outlet for the lubricant in the installation piece. The pump device can be driven by the flow of lubricant in the inlet. The basics of installation pieces of this type with pump devices for supporting the return flow of the lubricant are known in the prior art according to, for example, European patents EP 1 078 172 B1 and EP 1 497 048 B1 or according to the international patent application WO 03/090948 A2.
A wide variety of pump devices are also generally known from the prior art, such as circulation pumps, hydraulic power screws, and screw pumps as described in Wikipedia, for example. Screw tube conveyors, for example, are also known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,434,138 or from CH 95561.